Otra oportunidad
by leah-fedric
Summary: ¿Que es l que no me entiendes, Sasuke? Mi vida ahora son ellos dos - dijo Sakura. No dijiste que me amabas - dijo Sasuke. Yo... yo - Sakura dudo en responderle. ¿Sera muy tarde para Sasuke? Por favor dele una oportunidad...SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Konoha o eso era lo que todos pensaban… en las puertas de la aldea se podía apreciar un gran alboroto pero se podía distinguir a un enérgico rubio entre toda la muchedumbre.

ESE TEME AL FIN DECIDIO REGRESAR – gritaba un muy emocionado Naruto. Al lado derecho de él estaba Kakashi y al izquierdo se encontraba Sakura, esperando a que el amor de su vida regresara a sus vidas.

"Al fin… después de 5 largos años Sasuke-kun regresara conmigo" Pensaba la pelirrosa.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando una silueta apareció a lo lejos. Naruto, por primera vez, estaba callado y se había quedado con la boca abierta y es que no todos los días se veía a _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ de la mano con una despampanante rubia.

¿Teme? – pregunto Naruto dudando que la persona frene a él fuera su mejor amigo.

Dobe – respondió el Uchiha – Kakashi – dijo en forma de saludo – ella es Suki, mi novia – nadie, excepto la misma Sakura y Kakashi, noto que Sasuke no había saludado a la chica de pelo rosa.

Todo el mundo de Sakura pareció pararse cuando oyó la palabra "novia" salir de la boca de Sasuke.

¿Sasuke-kun? – las lagrimas comenzaron a juntarse en los ojos de Sakura.

Mira niña – dijo Suki con malicia – solo yo puedo llamarlo Sasuke-kun así que alejate – Suki empujo a Sakura haciendo que cayera al suelo. Todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Naruto.

Vamos teme – dijo el rubio – hay que ir con Tsunade-baachan para que te acepte a ti y a tu novia en la aldea – todos comenzaron a alejarse dejando a una destrozada pelirrosa en el suelo.

¿Estas bien Sakura? – Pregunto Kakashi ayudando a Sakura para que se levantara del suelo – no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Vamos, Fea, tienes que alegrarte – dijo Sai abrazando a Sakura – Leí un libro de emociones humanas, que si quieres reconfortar a alguien tienes que abrazarlo – Sakura sonrió un poco – ¿estás mejor?

Si – respondió Sakura aun llorando.

Despues de ese dia Sakura sintió como todos sus amigos la iban sacando del grupo poco a poco. Ino ya no le pedía que fueran de compras juntas, Hinata ya no le hablaba… ahora siempre era Suki incluso Naruto ya no la saludaba con el típico SAKURA-CHAN sino que ahora la pasaba de largo gritando SUKI-CHAN…

Pero el colmo fue un día que Sakura dejo de mostrar esa sonrisa falsa en su cara cuando Tsunade llego a su oficina en el hospital…

¿Te gusta esta oficina? – pregunto Tsunade a Suki.

Si, me quedare con ésta – la mirada de Suki reflejaba la maldad pura en este momento.

Sakura – la llamo Tsunade – saca tus cosas porque estas despedida – Suki no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios.

¿Qué dijo, Tsunade-shishou? – preguntó Sakura sin entender lo que sucedía.

Estas Des. Pe. Di. Da – deletreo Tsunade como si le hablaran a un niño pequeño.

Pero si no he hecho nada malo como para que me despida – Sakura sentía como la ira iba aumentando en su interior.

Suki ocupara tu puesto – dijo Tsunade.

No saben cuanto… – susurro Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

¿Dijiste algo Saku? – pregunto Suki con burla.

NO SABEN CUANTO LOS ODIO – grito Sakura antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" se preguntaba la chica mientras muchas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. De repente choco con alguien…

Fea ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sai un poco preocupado por su amiga.

No es nada, Sai – dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas y poniendo una sonrisa fingida.

Sakura – la chica lo vio sorprendida pues el nunca la llamaba por su nombre – Entra a la ANBU conmigo así podrás olvidarlos – Sakura no aguanto más y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.

No entiendo, Sai – dijo Sakura entre sollozos. Ninguno de los dos se percato de que estaban siendo observados por un muy molesto Sasuke.

"Ese bastardo" Pensó el Uchiha "¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a MI Sakura?"

Teme – llamo Naruto - ¿Qué tanto miras…? ¡Oh, es Sakura-chan! – Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura y se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba inundada de lagrimas – ¿por que lloras Sakura-chan?

Está llorando por tu culpa, imbécil, y la del Uchiha traidor – dijo Sai sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Pero… yo no le he hecho nada – dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse a la chica.

Cállense – dijo Sakura aferrándose más a la camisa de Sai – Sai por favor vámonos de aquí lejos de ellos – pidió la pelirrosa viendo con odio a sus compañeros de equipo.

Espera Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto tomando a la chica de al muñeca para evitar que se fuera pero ella quito su mano como si el contacto con el rubio quemara.

Nos vamos – dijo Sai llevándose a Sakura con él.

Ese fue el último día que los dos chicos volvieron a ver a Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a sentir como la culpa los carcomía por dentro y esta iba creciendo con el paso de los días hasta que un día Naruto arrastro a Sasuke (A/N: muy orgulloso para admitir que la culpa lo destrozaba) a la casa de Sakura.

Muy bien teme – dijo Naruto tomando valor – entraremos, rogaremos por perdón y…

Tú rogaras por perdón dobe – dijo Sasuke pensando "A mi me perdono ya de seguro y sin necesidad de que pida por el perdón…"

Como decía – continuo Naruto – rogaremos por el perdón de Sakura y luego la levaremos a comer ramen – todo fue dicho como si fuera un plan maestro.

Lo que tu digas – contesto Sasuke. Los dos chicos entraron a la casa pero toda esta en penumbra. Buscaron por todas partes pero no había rastro dela pelirrosa. Sasuke recorría todo memorizando todos los detalles de la morada de su compañera "Ella será una muy buena esposa Uchiha" pero un detalle capto su atención; una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

Kakashi-sensei:

Me iré un año de misión como anbu con Sai.

Hable con la Hokage y podre enviarte algunas

cartas. Hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador

x si te da hambre…

Con k-riño Sakura H.

Se fue – susurro Sasuke sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta.

Vamos teme hay que detener a Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto caminando/corriendo a la puerta.

¿y entonces que haremos? – Pregunto Sasuke sin moverse – no hemos visto a Sakura en un mes entonces ¿Qué le vamos a decir? – en la voz de Sasuke se podía notar un poco de desesperación.

Podríamos comenzar pidiéndole perdón – dijo Naruto desesperado por la tardanza de su amigo.

¿PERDON DE QUE? – grito Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

DE HABERLA ABANDONADO, DE HABERLA OLVIDADO – grito Naruto apretando sus puños – DE HABERLA DEZTROZADO Y TÚ POR HABERLE MENTIDO… NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SABES POR QUE HE NOTADO COMO LA OBSERVAS Y SE NOTA A KILOMETROS QUE LA AMAS Y QUE SUKI ES PARA DARLE CELOS…

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, totalmente mudo por haber sido descubierto. Después de un largo silencio ambos salieron corriendo a las puertas de la aldea esperando poder llegar a tiempo. Al llegar encontraron a Tsunade llorando mientras abrazaba un protector ninja de color rojo muy familiar.

Tsunade-baachan ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto agitado.

Ella… ella se acaba de ir – dijo Tsunade entre sollozos – me dijo que ya no necesitaba esto – señalo el protector – porque un asesino anbu no necesita cosas que la vinculen con la gente – cuando termino de hablar rompió en un incontrolable llanto – nunca me di cuenta de cuanto la lastimábamos…

Sakura-chan – susurro Naruto arrepentido de todo lo que le causo, cayendo en sus rodillas.

"Se fue" Era lo único que Sasuke tenia en mente mientras miraba al vacio.

SASUKE-KUN – grito Suki abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda pero el no respondió - ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto sin recibir una respuesta.

Se fue – logro decir Sasuke.

Bueno no importa – dijo Suki restándole importancia a cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando – iré con las chicas de compras – dijo besando la mejilla del Uchiha y alejándose.

L a esperare – dijo Sasuke – ella me espero así que yo también la esperare…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura iba escuchando la canción Runaway de Linkin Park en sus audífonos porque su misión no comenzaba sino hasta que llegaran a la aldea destino. Justo cuando la canción termino con el verso:

_**I wanna run away and open up my mind**_

"Eso describe perfectamente como me siento" Pensaba la pelirrosa "Voy a comenzar una nueva vida…"

Sai y Sakura siguieron recorriendo el bosque dejando atrás Konoha y dirigiéndose a lo desconocido…

MuY BIEN!!!!!!

He tenido esta idea en mi mente desde hace dos meses y hasta hoy la escribí…

Quiero adelantar que habrá personajes OOC pero todo girara en torno a un lindo y dramático Sasusaku…

Disclaimer: NI NARUTO NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN. EL ANIME ES DE EL GENIO MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y LA CANCION ES DEL GRAN GRUPO LINKIN PARK…


	2. Dos pequeñas sorpresas

_**HolA a todos… espero que disfruten este cap…**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**_

Chicos – llamo una chica a los dos niños frente a ella – esa es Konoha… nuestro nuevo hogar

Wow Sakura-mat(*) – dijo una pequeña en ruso.

¿Enserio viviremos aquí? – pregunto un chico con cara de sorpresa.

La fea y yo somos originarios de esta aldea así que para responderte Si viviremos aquí – respondió Sai.

Novak, Ekaterina quiero que tengan esto en cuenta ahora que viviremos en una aldea ninja – dijo Sakura – nadie y repito nadie es mejor que ustedes… ahora sigamos caminando sino nunca llegaremos.

**////////////////////En Konoha, la oficina de Tsunade/////////////////////////////////////////**

Hoy regresara Sakura – decía Tsunade viendo una foto que tenia de ella y la chica de cabello rosa.

TSUNADE-BAACHAN –ese grito solo podía pertenecer a un ninja en toda la aldea y ese era Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Qué pasa Naruto? – pregunto viéndolo entrar apurado junto con ¿Sasuke?

¿Es… cierto que hoy regresa…? – pregunto el ninja entre jadeos.

Si Naruto – dijo Tsunade con la cabeza gacha – Sakura regresa hoy después de año y medio de misión como ANBU…

¿A que hora? – interrumpió Sasuke.

Dentro de una hora así que mejor nos dirigimos a las puertas para recibirla… - los dos ninjas comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la Godaime.

**///////////////En la entrada de Konoha/////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

A lo lejos se podían distinguir cuatro sombras, que poco a poco se iban acercando a la aldea. Cuando las figuras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver a una hermosa chica con pelo rosa chicle un poco debajo de sus hombros, toda vestida en negro y blanco. Al lado de ella venia un chico de unos 12 años, lo único peculiar de él era su cabello; rubio con las puntas azules, y sus ojos; el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era rojo. (A/N: Para tener un mejor efecto en la escena escuchen la canción "When I grow up de las Pussycat Dolls" le da el ritmo)

Ambos caminaban como si fueran los reyes del mundo, sin duda estos dos dejaban a todos con la boca abierta pero no eran los únicos. Detrás de ellos venia Sai cargando a una niña de 5 años que al igual que el chico tenía el cabello rubio pero con las puntas rojas y sus ojos eran iguales solo que los colores estaban al contrario.

¿Sakura? – pregunto alguien entre la muchedumbre llamando la atención de la chica nombrada.

KAKASHI-SENSEI – grito Sakura abrazando a su sensei y pasando de largo a sus dos compañeros y a la Hokage – te extrañe mucho, Kakashi-sensei – dijo la chica.

¿Estos dos son tus niños? – pregunto el peliblanco acercándose al chico y a la nena.

¿Cómo que tus niños? – preguntó Sasuke molesto.

Uchiha no te metas en mis asuntos – dijo Sakura con odio – y si Kakashi-sensei ellos son Novak y Ekaterina Haruno…

Eso no esta permitido – dijo Tsunade acercándose a la pelirrosa.

Nadie puede evitarlo porque los adopte en la aldea en la que realice la misión – dijo Sakura poniéndose frente a Novak – son MIS HIJOS.

Estás loca – le grito Sasuke – tú no puedes tener hijos…

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Sakura controlando su ira.

Porque los únicos hijos que tendrás son los _**míos**_ – todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que una Ekaterina se acerco a Sakura.

Sakura-mat quiero ir a casa – dijo con un poco de dificultad.

Da(_Si)_Eka – dijo Sakura cargando a la pequeña y evitando ver a Sasuke – Poka Kakashi-sensei (_Hasta luego Kakashi-sensei)_

Poka – respondió Kakashi viendo como los cuatro recién llegados se alejaban.

Despues de un largo silencio – ¿Cómo es que entendiste y le pudiste responder a Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto.

Ella esta hablando en ruso – dijo Kakashi – por lo que me escribió los dos niños que viste con ella lo hablan como idioma natal y por eso ella lo aprendió al igual que yo a través de ella…

¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto una muy ruidosa Suki abrazando a Sasuke.

Sakura-chan regreso – dijo Naruto con tristeza.

¿Esa inútil regreso? – Pregunto Suki como si no entendiera – basura como esa no debería ser aceptada en Konoha…

Cállate – grito Sasuke soltándose de ella y marchándose…

**////////////////////////En la casa de Sakura /////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Hogar dulce hogar – dijo Sakura entrando a su casa.

Sa-mat – la llamo Novak – ¿Sai vivirá con nosotros?

Solo si él quiere quedarse con nosotros –dijo Sakura volteando a ver a su compañero.

Pazhalsta(Por favor)Sai – dijo Eka jalando la camisa de Sai con su manita.

Muy bien – dijo el chico – alguien tiene que ayudar a la Fea – dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Novak.

¿Quieren ir a entrenar un rato? –pregunto Sakura.

Da – gritaron Sai, Novak y Eka.

**//////////////////////////////En los campos de entrenamiento///////////////////////////////**

Un pelinegro entrenaba arduamente tratando de sacar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en estos momentos.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ser ella? _Pensaba el chico mientras golpeaba unos arboles.

AMORRRRRRRRRR – _Adiós a la paz y el silencio_ – Ino nos invito a su casa – dijo Suki jalando a Sasuke del brazo. El chico a lo lejos vio como un pequeño grupo de personas se acercaba. _Sakura_… pero ahora que se fijaba era ella, sus dos mocosos y… _¿Qué demonios? _Sai… Los cuatro parecían una familia y eso molesto más al chico. Decidiendo que le molestaría más quedarse en los campos, se dejo arrastrar por la chica que se hacia llamar su novia.

Muy bien – anuncio Sakura – primero volveremos a medir tu nivel Novak…

¿Y yo, Sa-mat? – pregunto Eka con ojos llorosos.

Por el momento quiero que te sientes allá y veas como lo hace tu hermano, cariño – dijo Sakura con dulzura. La pequeña Eka se dirigió a donde Sakura se había dicho y se sentó pero pronto se aburrió de estar sin hacer nada. Cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta, Eka, se escabullo por unos arbustos y comenzó a caminar admirando los grandes edificios de Konoha. Cuando algo llamo su atención…

Flores – dijo Eka muy emocionada mientras corría a la tienda – le llevare unas a Sa-mat – la pequeña se estiro un poco y comenzó a tocar la campanita en el mostrador.

Bienvenido a la Floristeria Yamanaka ¿en que…? – Ino se quedo viendo con la boca abierta a la niña frente a ella…

Skolka stoiy?(_¿Cuánto cuesta?) – _Pregunto Eka señalando las flores.

CHICOS – grito Ino asustando a Eka. Todos los demás (los ex amigos de Sakura) entraron corriendo y se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que Ino.

Tu eres la hija de Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto acercándose a Eka, haciendo que ella se alejara. La pequeña había sido advertida de no hablar con nadie de Konoha a menos que Sakura o Sai estuvieran con ella.

¿Qué esa estúpida tiene una hija? – Pregunto Suki acercándose a Eka – bueno ahora sabemos que aparte de rara también es una zorra – Ekaterina entendió lo que dijo la chica y esto la molesto mucho.

Niet_(No)_ – dijo Eka arañando la pierna de Suki.

Tu niñita insolente como te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima – Suki levanto su mano para pegarle a Eka pero algo al detuvo.

**///////////////////En los campos de entrenamiento//////////////////////////////////////////**

Eka ya puedes venir – llamo Sakura buscando a la pequeña rubia - ¿Ekaterina? ¿Ekaterina, donde estas? – la desesperación comenzó a crecer en el interior de Sakura.

Novak – dijo Sai recibiendo un movimiento de la cabeza del rubio.

Ya detecte su aroma – dijo Novak – esta por alla – los tres comenzaron a correr buscando a la más pequeña del grupo.

**///////////////////En la floristería///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Eka abrió sus ojos y vio que frente a ella estaba un chico de cabello negro en punta, que estaba protegiéndola de esa chica loca que había insultado a Sa-mat.

Ni siquiera intentes lastimarla – dijo Sasuke con enojo – es una niña, Suki, no puedo creer que le fueras a pegar a una niña indefensa – después se volteo y tomo a Eka en brazos – ahora tu me dirás todo lo que sepas de Sakura…

Ia nie jachu_(No quiero)_ – Eka comenzó a sentir miedo porque los ojos de este chico eran rojos.

No entiendo lo que me dices – dijo Sasuke ya cansado de que la chica hablara en un idioma que no entendía.

Tal vez deberías dejar que la niña se vaya – dijo Neji viendo que Eka estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

Sasuke bajo a Ekaternia pero la agarro de los hombros con fuerza haciendo que la niña soltara un pequeño gritito – dime si Sakura me odia – dijo viendo con rabia a la niña.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto si la estúpida de pelo rosa te odia, amor? Por eso me tienes a mí – dijo Suki molesta.

Tu cállate – dijo Sasuke viendo a Suki y después regreso su mirada a Eka.

Ya ne ponimayu(_no entiendo)_ – dijo Eka tratando que Sasuke la soltara.

DIME – grito Sasuke, estaba ciego por la desesperación de saber si Sakura lo detestaba.

Ekaterina se asusto tanto que no pudo mantener el jutsu que Sakura había puesto sobre ella y su verdadera apariencia regreso. Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo se podían escuchar los sollozos de Eka, ahora podías ver las dos orejas de gato y la cola que tenia la pequeña…

Ekaterina – grito Sakura entrando a la tienda. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de rabia al ver como Sasuke estaba lastimando a su pequeña Eka.

Suéltala – grito Novak. Él también había cambiando solo que sus orejas y su cola eran de un lobo.

Uchiha – llamo Sakura caminando en dirección a Sasuke – suelta a mi hija – dijo con un tono amenazante – quita tus sucias manos de ella – ahora estaba parada frente a él.

No hasta que no me digas que significa todo esto – todos entendieron que se refería a las orejas y las colas de los niños.

¿Por qué? – dijo Sakura – tu no tienes nada que ver con lo que le ocurre a mis niños ni a mi…

Eso no es cierto – dijo Sasuke aferrándose a Eka como que se fuera su vida – si tengo mucho que ver por que tu eres mía…

Una fuerte bofetada evito que siguiera hablando. Sakura aprovecho que Sasuke se había distraído y le quito a Ekaterina poniéndola a salvo en sus brazos.

Tu perdiste todo derecho sobre mi cuando regresaste con tu pequeña perra Suki – dijo Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta – los sentimientos que tenia por ti han muerto… y no volverán así que déjame vivir tranquila con mis niños – después de esto Sakura acurruco a Ekaterina en sus brazos susurrándole: **Todo estará bien, tranquila Eka…**

Sai se encamino al lado de ellas y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Eka. Novak por otra parte estaba parado frente a los ninjas con una mirada que asustaría hasta el más valiente.

Para que lo sepan los mitad bestia no tenemos mucha tolerancia – Todos tragaron saliva entendiendo la amenaza – si llegan a lastimar a mi madre o a mi hermana yo personalmente arrancare cada uno de sus miembros y los devorare – para enfatizar su amenaza Novak mostro sus colmillos.

Cuando Sakura salió de la tienda le dio a Sasuke una mirada de enojo y tristeza haciendo que él intentara seguirla pero fue detenido por Suki.

Amor ¿A dónde crees que vas? – pregunto apretando el brazo de Sasuke.

Voy tras la mujer que verdaderamente amo – dijo Sasuke zafándose del agarre de Suki.

Pero ¿y nosotros? – pregunto Suki dolida.

Nunca hubo un nosotros – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta – simplemente fuiste una herramienta para poner a Sakura, mi verdadera mujer, celosa…

No te creo – dijo Suki al borde de las lagrimas – ustedes están de terstigos – dijo viendo al resto que tan solo observaban en silencio – Sasuke-kun me ama, él y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro…

Sakura-chan siempre amó al teme sin importar lo que sucediera – dijo Naruto.

Fuimos de lo peor al abandonar a nuestra amiga de esa forma – dijo Ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque es un poco tarde para que nos demos cuenta aun podemos tratar de compensar a Sakura – dijo Shikamaru.

SI voy a tener a un par de sobrinitos mitad bestia – dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata, quien asentía con su cabeza.

Oiganse – grito Suki – hablan de esos fenómenos como si fueran lo más normal del mundo – la chica estaba al borde de la histeria al ver que perdia el poder que tenia sobre sus "Amigos".

Cuando uno ama a alguien lo acepta tal y como es ¿verdad teme? – Dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke – ve por ella…

Sasuke murmuro un pequeño "Gracias" y salió corriendo de la tienda buscando a Sakura pero no la encontró. Camino hasta su casa sintiéndose derrotado, pensó en todo lo que Sakura había hecho por ellos y todo lo que hizo por él sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo.

Te reconquistare y tendremos una vida feliz juntos – murmuro antes de quedarse dormido pensando en su amada pelirrosa.

Afuera de la ventana de Sasuke se veía una figura misteriosa que irradiaba maldad pura…

Sasuke Uchiha – dijo la fugura – seras un obstáculo más pero al final Sakura Haruno y esos dos niños serán mios… – después desapareció…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En este capitulo se revelaron dos de los personajes OOC… Si se preguntan porque Ekaterina y Novak (aunque el no lo hizo mucho) hablan en ruso y es por que quería que pareciera que ellos no pertenecen a ningún territorio cercano a Konoha y así parecieran mas extranjeros.

*Mat: significa madre en ruso. Poniéndolo en el nombre de Sakura es como Mama Sakura…

Por favor dejen reviews y estén preparados para el próximo capitulo…


	3. ¿Trato con el enemigo?

Muy bien se que esta vez me mande dejando la historia por tanto tiempo pero es que después del problema técnico que tuve con mi maquina y se perdió todo perdí el ánimo de escribir y también que unos amigos del MSN me mantenían entretenida

Se que no es excusa pero por eso trabaje duro en este cap y espero que lo disfruten

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN….ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**_

¡!V

Después del incidente en la floristería Sakura llevaba a Eka en sus brazos tratando de calmarla y poco a poco la pequeña fue quedándose dormida con su cara pegada al cuello de Sakura y su manita enredada en los cabellos rosas de la ninja. Novak por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

Sa-mat – llamo el chico haciendo que tanto Sakura como Sai se detuvieran y lo voltearan a ver, expectantes a lo que él tuviera que decir – ¿qué relación tenias tu con el hombre de pelo negro con peinado raro?

Una sonrisa triste se asomo en los labios de la pelirrosa y se volteo a Sai – lleva a Eka a la casa y quédate con ella, si se despierta y no hay nadie cerca entrara en pánico – después le entrego a la pequeña niña al ninja sin emociones. Cuando Sai se había ido Sakura se volteo y vio a Novak a los ojos – sígueme – le ordeno con un tono de voz dulce y maternal.

Novak la vio extrañado pero obedeció caminando al lado de su "madre". Poco a poco el chico comenzó a reconocer el camino que recorrían Sakura y el, este era el camino para salir de la aldea y fue por donde ellos entraron. Al llegar a una banca Sakura se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que el chico chocara con su espalda y cayera al suelo.

¡SA-MAT, NO TE DETENGAS TAN DE REPENTE! – Grito divertido el chico pero cuando volteo a ver a la chica se topo con una mirada triste y decaída – ¿Sa-mat, te encuentras bien?

Tu preguntaste cual era mi relación con Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Sakura levantando su mirada al cielo – pues…yo lo amaba con toda mi alma – admitirlo después de tanto tiempo fue como quitarse un peso de sus hombros para Sakura.

No me pareció eso cuando lo vimos recién llegamos a la aldea – dijo Novak sentándose en la banca que estaba a su lado.

Siempre tan observador mi pequeño okami – dijo Sakura también sentándose en la banca – es la verdad, mucho antes de encontrarlos a ustedes dos yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre y estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por él pero…..todos me traicionaron y fue cuando decidí dejar mi vieja vida atrás y comenzar una nueva – sin querer una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los orbes verdes de la chica.

No llores Sa-mat – dijo Novak desesperado por alegrar a la chica – ellos fueron unos completos tontos si no supieron valorar a la mejor mujer, ninja y mama del mundo – Sakura levanto la mirada y cuando vio los brillantes ojos del niño frente a ella recordó que por este mismo niño y su hermana es que había decidido continuar luchando en esta vida.

Novak – dijo Sakura acariciando la cara del chico – tu hermana y tu son mis dos rayos de luz – después de esto beso la frente del niño pero el sonido de una ramita quebrándose la hizo ponerse en alerta, cuando volteo a ver quién era se topo cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha – Tu….

No te acerques a mi Sa-mat – gruño Novak poniéndose frente a Sakura con sus orejas y cola descubiertas.

¿Entonces si fuimos nosotros los que ocasionamos que te fueras de la aldea? – pregunto el pelinegro ignorando por completo la amenaza del chico lobo. Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de Novak haciendo que el niño se relajara un poco pero la mirada hostil dirigida al Uchiha no desapareció.

¿Qué otra razón pudo haber existido Sasuke? – Pregunto Sakura viéndolo a los ojos – ¿crees que decidí irme porque me dieron ganas de unas vacaciones o algo así? Pues la respuesta es Si ustedes me hicieron que quisiera huir de la aldea. …y créeme que irme no fue mi primera opción pero descubri dos razones para seguir con vida

¿Te querías suicidar? – pregunto el Uchiha muy sorprendido. Él sabía que la habían lastimado pero nunca creyó que fuera tanto el daño que hicieron en la pelirrosa.

Tome la misión ANBU con esperanzas de que me mataran pero no paso nada parecido – dijo Sakura volteándose y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Novak – ahora déjanos en paz

NO – grito Sasuke con voz autoritaria pero Sakura solo lo vio con enfado y siguió con la intención de irse - ¿Qué paso con la Sakura que me dijo que me amaba más que a nada?

Murió el día que vino tu amiguita contigo a la aldea de la hoja – respondió Sakura

Me cambiaste – dijo Sasuke lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara – y lo hiciste por un par de niños – lo ultimo hizo que Novak de nuevo intentara lanzarse sobre Sasuke pero Sakura lo evito sujetando suavemente a Novak.

¿Por qué no puedes dejarme vivir mi vida en paz? – Cuestiono Sakura ya no con enfado sino que con tristeza – entiende que ellos son mi vida ahora, tú eres pasado y espero que vivas feliz al lado de tu novia. . …..

Ella no significa nada – dijo Sasuke tratando de hacer entender a Sakura pero manteniendo su temple y su cara inexpresiva.

Qué bueno por ti entonces – dijo Sakura tratando de no romper en llanto en ese lugar – me alegro que te dieras cuenta de que en el mundo hay cosas mejores, mujeres mejores – dijo continuando, de nuevo, intento de marcharse.

Mujeres como tu Sakura – dijo Sasuke logrando captar la atención de la chica.

¿Sa-mat? – Llamo Novak al ver que su madre no avanzaba del mismo punto – ¿estás bien?

Si Novak – dijo Sakura sonriéndole con amor al chico, haciendo que Sasuke tuviera ganas de ahorcar a Novak y ponerse en su lugar – Uchiha – lo llamo Sakura haciéndolo sentir toda la frialdad con la que él la había tratado en el pasado – dejanos en paz, a mí y a mis hijos – "hijos" "_hijos_" "_**hijos**_" esa palabra comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Sasuke pero lo atormentaban de una manera que jamás creyó posible. _Ella solo tendría a mis hijos porque ella me ama _Pensó el morocho. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a Sakura y a Novak alejarse poco a poco.

¡Demonios! – Grito al aire sintiéndose impotente de nuevo – la perdí y me ganaron un par de niños – de repente una presencia oscura lo rodeo. Esa presencia era muy parecida a la de Orochimaru, fría y asquerosa.

Veo que necesitas ayuda con una mujer – dijo una voz burlona que provenía de la oscuridad.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sasuke calmado, estar tanto tiempo con un pedófilo como Orochimaru había hecho que Sasuke se volviera tolerante con las cosas de este tipo.

Mmmm interesante pregunta – dijo la voz – mi nombre es Damen – dijo tomando la forma de un hombre de la misma edad que Sasuke solo que tenía el pelo blanco que le llegaba a los hombros y las marcas de tres garras surcaban desde su sien derecha a su mentón pasando sobre su ojo anaranjado, dándole un aspecto tétrico – y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tu problema "femenino" – dijo comenzando a caminar alrededor de Sasuke.

¿Cómo podrías ayudarme tú? – pregunto Sasuke intrigado pero no dejando ver eso frente a este extraño.

Tu quieres a la chica, yo quiero a los niños – dijo Damen posando su mirada anaranjada en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke – si logro conseguir a los niños la chica será toda tuya y los dos seremos felices.

¿Para qué quieres a esos chicos? – pregunto Sasuke dándose cuenta de que este tipo era demasiado extraño como para aceptar su ayuda.

Son mis sobrinos y la chica de pelo rosado me los arrebato cuando los vio – dijo Damen levantando los hombros como fingiendo inocencia – son como mis hijos pero cuando esa chica los tuvo bajo su poder no logre recuperarlos….

NO – dijo Sasuke – me di cuenta de que ese chico en verdad aprecia a Sakura asi que dudo que fuera tomado en contra de su voluntad y un Uchiha no necesita ayuda en nada…. – después de esto Sasuke se volteo y desapareció en una nube de humo dejando solo a Damen.

Mmmm eso solo te vuelve un enemigo también Uchiha – una sonrisa torcida y malévola apareció en la cara de Damen – bueno si tu no quisiste aceptar mi oferta me quedare con al chica Y los niños… - con esto desapareció en las sombras

/AL DIA SIGUIENTE/

Eka, Novak – llamo Sakura desde la puerta de su casa – ya nos vamos al parque – después de esto apareció Eka corriendo con un gorro en las manos.

¡Eeeeeekkkkaaaaa! – se oyó en toda la casa – devuélveme mi gorro en este momento – los pasos de Novak se oían retumbar en toda la casa de lo molesto que estaba.

Eka ¿Por qué le quitaste su gorro a Novak? – pregunto Sakura sonriéndole a la niña.

Huele rico – respondió la niña sonriéndole de regreso a Sakura y poniéndose el gorro sobre su cabecita.

Cuando Novak llego a la puerta todo el enojo que llevaba acumulado se evaporo al ver a su hermanita con el gorro puesto y sonriéndole abiertamente.

¿Ya estamos listos? – pregunto Sakura feliz de que no se desatara una pelea mayor entre los hermanos.

Si –respondió Eka quitándose el gorro y dándoselo a Novak – aquí ta ni-san – dijo la nena agarrando la mano del chico para que comenzaran a caminar.

Cuando llegaron al parque había muchos niños allí debido a que acababan de terminar las clases de la academia ninja. Eka se fue a los juegos no mas los vio en cambio Novak se quedo con Sakura un poco más de tiempo.

¿Por qué no vas a divertirte? – pregunto Sakura viendo a su hombrecito.

Las chicas me miran extraño – dijo Novak sacando un Ipod de su bolsillo (A/N: imaginemos que existen en el mundo de Naruto) y poniéndose a escuchar música, Vocaloid, por el vago sonido que escucho Sakura.

La pelirrosa comenzó a reír ante la aclaración de Novak y lo que más risa le daba es que era cierto. Todas las chicas de la edad de Novak lo veían como si fuera un ángel bajado del cielo.

Eres igualito a él a veces – dijo Sakura sin pensar.

¿A quien Sa-mat? – pregunto Novak sorprendido.

Te pareces a Sasuke cuando tenía su edad – dijo ella sonriendo con melancolía recordando como ella también fue como esas chicas en sus tiernos 12 años.

Justo cuando Novak iba a alegar que lo hubieran comparado con ese idiota, la chica paso su mano por la cabeza de él y le indico con la cabeza que se fueran a sentarse en la sombra de un árbol. Después de un rato Sakura comenzó a notar un gran grupo de chicas que se comenzó a juntar a lo lejos…..todas miraban a donde estaba Novak y reían sonrojadas.

Okami – llamo Sakura sonriendo un poco – Novak – llamo otra vez haciendo que el chico la volteara a ver – creo que ya tienes un pequeño club de fans – Novak solo se molesto y comenzó a cantar mostrando que no le importaba lo que pasaba.

Yo era asi a su edad – murmuro Sakura sacando un libro de su bolsa pero sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose a donde estaba ella y Novak. Cuando levanto la mirada vio que era Kakashi parado frente a ella.

¿Te molesta si me siento? – pregunto él sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

Claro que no sensei – dijo Sakura. Cuando Kakashi se sentó noto que Novak lo había ignorado completamente y que estaba cantando como si no existiera nada mas en este mundo.

Sakura ¿Cómo les ha ido con los demás? – pregunto el peliblanco. La chica entendió inmediatamente que su antiguo sensei se refería a sus "amigos".

Pues…..ya se enteraron de que los niños son mitad bestia – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello.

¿Y cómo lo tomaron? – pregunto el hombre esperando una respuesta más completa de parte de su alumna.

No se – dijo Sakura – solo tome a Eka y me fui, estaba demasiado molesta como para ponerme a analizar cómo era la reacción de ellos a la noticia de que mis niños son mitad bestia….

Bueno…al menos quiero que sepas que Naruto y Sasuke si te extrañaron – dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Sakura – todos los días en el entrenamiento hablaban de ti, bueno Naruto hablaba y Sasuke solo respondía con monosílabos pero se que también pensaba en ti como lo hacía Naruto….

No me importa – lo corto la chica – ellos no pensaron en mi cuando vino su adorada Suki…..ahora yo encontré a alguien que si me valora – diciendo esto Sakura puso su mano en la pierna de Novak haciendo que él le sonriera. A lo lejos se oyeron un montón de suspiros y risas tontas que hicieron que Kakashi riera un poco.

Tu chico es una versión de Sasuke en pequeño – dijo el hombre – y ¿Dónde está la pequeña?

Ekaterina está jugando en los columpios – dijo Sakura regresando a su lectura. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había llegado al parque y que miraba a Sakura como si fuera lo mas hermoso que existiera en el mundo.

/Con Sasuke/

Desde lejos el chico no pudo evitar contemplar a Sakura con adoración. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo conquistar a la chica pero nada se le venía a la mente y también el hecho de que Sakura había dicho que ahora ese par de niños eran su vida lo atormento toda la noche.

Me cambio – dijo muy bajo cuando vio a la niña de Sakura alejarse de un grupito de niñas que no la dejaron jugar con ellas, de repente la pequeña se tropezó pero por el lugar donde estaba Sakura no la lograba ver. Dudando un poco, Sasuke se acerco a la niña tratando de no asustarla.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto haciendo que Ekaterina lo viera sorprendida. Casi de inmediato la sorpresa paso a ser miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Da _(si)_ – respondió la niña tratando de levantarse pero un raspón en su rodilla la detuvo – owie – dijo viendo como un poquito de sangre salía de su rodilla. En reacción a eso los ojos de Eka se llenaron de lágrimas y estuvo a punto de gritar para que su mama llegara cuando vio que Sasuke le limpiaba la herida con su camisa y la cargaba.

Perdona lo de la ultima vez – dijo el morocho ocultando sus ojos de la pequeña. Aunque solo fuera una pequeña disculpa a una niña, al Uchiha le costaba doblar su orgullo pero lo tenía que hacer si quería recuperar a Sakura.

Ekaterina sonrió un poco al oír que ese chico de pelo gracioso le pedía perdón a ella. Sin pensarlo, Eka hizo lo que hacía siempre que Sai la cargaba, puso su cara en el hombro de Sasuke apoyando su frente en el cuello del chico. Sasuke en ese momento se tenso un poco ya que no esta acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño pero al sentir la mano de la niña enredándose en sus cabellos se pudo relajar con facilidad.

¿Tu nombre es Eka? – pregunto Sasuke haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada.

Ekaterina – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Y el otro niño? – pregunto Sasuke tratando de entender todo acerca de la nueva vida de Sakura.

Novak – respondió Eka – es mi….n….ni – comenzó Eka pero parecía que no encontraba la palabra para decir algo.

¿Ni-san? – inquirió Sasuke pensando que lo lógico seria eso y también que el chico le había dicho que ella era su hermana.

Da – dijo Eka entusiasmada.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña fuente donde Sasuke puso a Eka sentada en el borde y saco un pedazo de tela de su porta Shuriken y lo mojo un poco para limpiar el raspón de la niña. Cuando la tela toco la rodilla de Eka un pequeño gritito salió de la pequeña indicando el pequeño ardor que sintió la niña.

Aguanta – le dijo Sasuke – solo será un momento – después de asegurarse de que la herida no se iba a infectar saco una venda del porta shuriken y vendo la rodilla de Eka.

Spasibo – dijo Eka viendo que su rodilla ya no le dolia tanto – ¿Cómo llamas tu? – Sasuke tuvo que suprimir una risa de la forma en la que Eka le había preguntado su nombre.

Sasuke – dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos – Sasuke Uchiha – terminó para que la pequeña supiera bien con quien estaba tratando. Cuando la pequeña intento pararse su pierna lastimada no aguanto su peso y casi caia al suelo solo por un par de brazos fuertes q la sujetaron.

Spasibo Sa-su-ke-kun – cuando la pequeña dijo esto Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa muy pero muy pequeña apareciera en sus labios y es que esta niña sonaba tanto como Sakura.

Ven Eka – dijo Sasuke ofreciendo cargar a la pequeña – Sakura se volverá loca si no te mira en los juegos.

Da – rio la pequeña.

Al rato de estar caminando oyeron como Sakura llamaba a Ekaterina preocupada y Sasuke decidió enfrentar a Sakura para entregarle sana y salva a Ekaterina.

Sa-mat – llamo Eka desde los brazos de Sasuke. Sakura inmediatamente volteo a ver en dirección a la voz de Eka y quedo congelada al ver quien la llevaba en brazos.

¿Qué haces con él Eka? – pregunto Sakura conteniendo toda la furia que sentía en su interior.

Sasuke-kun curo mi owie – dijo Eka señalando su rodilla – él no malo – cuando dijo esto la pequeña abrazo el cuello de Sasuke como que para hacer acento en lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Él…..te….ayudo? – pregunto Sakura casi sin creerlo y su respuesta vino con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Eka – bueno….entonces….creo que….Gracias Sasuke

-kun – termino de decir Sasuke – es Sasuke-kun para ti y para ella – aclaro Sasuke señalando a Eka con la cabeza.

Hmp. …no pidas tanto Uchiha – dijo Sakura tratando de tomar a Eka de los brazos de Sasuke pero el morocho se lo impidió apretando mas a la niña contra su cuerpo.

Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo como orden no como pregunta.

Mmm no creo que le agrade a Novak pero Eka no está poniendo quejas – dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar. Cuando Novak los alcanzo se puso furioso de que Sasuke tuviera cargada a su hermanita pero se cayó cuando vio a Eka profundamente dormida en el hombro de Sasuke.

El camino a la casa de Sakura fue en silencio. Sasuke analizaba cada movimiento de Sakura y gesto que tenia con Novak como: cuando lo abrazo y le pregunto cómo le había ido con sus fans o como le revolvió el pelo diciéndole que ya encontraría a una chica que lo quisiera por lo que el era. Cuando Sakura dijo esto último Sasuke recapacito para sus adentros como Sakura era la mujer que había amado a Sasuke …solo Sasuke no SASUKE UCHIHA .Ahora sentía que tenía que pelear con todas sus fuerzas por el amor de ella….pensando en eso se recordó de algo importante que quería preguntarle a Sakura.

Sakura – llamo, la chica simple y sencillamente hizo un sonido de HN indicando que estaba escuchándolo – ¿Por qué hay un tipo llamado Damen buscando a estos dos niños?

Cuando Sasuke menciono a Damen, tanto Sakura como Novak pararon en seco donde estaban y se voltearon a ver a Sasuke con expresiones que parecían que acababan de ver a un fantasma.

¿Ese….tipo esta aquí? – Pregunto Sakura – ¿en Konoha? – volvió a preguntar solo que esta vez Sasuke pudo sentir la preocupación en los ojos de Sakura y el miedo en los ojos de Novak.

¿Es eso malo? – pregunto Sasuke presintiendo que la respuesta seria que si o algo parecido.

Es peor que malo – dijo Sakura toda apresurada invocando una babosa – ve con Kakashi-sensei y dile que es urgente que vaya a mi casa – después de que el animal desapareció Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke y le dijo – Sasuke es mejor que vengas con nosotros ahora que el ya hizo contacto contigo…

CONTINUARA

**ENSERIO GOMENE POR LA TARDANZA PERO AL FIN ME ENTRO LA IDEA**

**AHORA SOLO LES QUEDA DEJARME UN LINDO Y BELLO REVIEW**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
